


limerence

by nayeongrande



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, hi somehow i posted smth, still i hope you enjoyed this!!:D, there are so many grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayeongrande/pseuds/nayeongrande
Summary: it wasn't in her plan.she didn't plan for having her between her legs at this moment.oreverything went organised as sana wanted it to be





	limerence

schedule, schedule and schedule again. after being informed by the manager, sana sighs out loud unconciously, having her head pounding and her body lays on the cusion tiredly.

 

being an idol was her dream since she was a little kid, her grandmother told her she would've be a superstar and be on television like the other artists.

 

that's where her motivation come from. she wants her family to be happy, to be proud of her.

 

sana sighs again before looking out from the window, the trees are waving through her vision as the car is moving fast, heading to her concert's venue. she doesn't act like this even though she is really spent sometime, but it is really- tiring.

 

"sana, you okay?" her manager speaks up once the traffic light turns red, turning her head around and stares at her with concerned.

 

"yep,definitely. don't worry about me, just stay focus on driving," sana replies, not even looking up at mina, who is still uncontrollably concerning her friend. but there isn't any choices for her, she should keep it up although sana is tired, it is her job to do that.

 

lowering her head with disappointment, mina does what sana said and focus on driving to make sure they arrive the venue safely.

 

♡

 

"thank you guys! it was a lovely night, i hope that we could meet again as soon as we can. never forget that sana is always by your side cheering you up! i love you guys, sweet dreams-!" sana shouts out loud as she make a big heart sign towards her fans, who are getting totally hyped up with their overwhelming heart. she smiles, thanks and thanks again to all her fans that attended her concert today.

 

she really wants to spend some more time with them, but it is just too much for her.

 

their loves, their supports. they are too precious and too expensive for her at the same time.

 

after she bit goodbye, she heads to the backstage and thanks all the staffs that included to organise her concert, she suddenly runs through the hallway, heading towards the washroom.

 

she runs in the washroom and looks into the mirror, breathing heavily. she doesn't looks like herself, it's like she has becomes a performing puppet, to please all the people that likes her.

 

sana tries to calm herself down as she washes her face with the ice cold taped water, splashing herself without mercy, tries to snap herself out from the anxiety she is having.

 

as sana was going to get out from the washroom, someone bumped into her and she falls down on the floor, rubbing her aching hips.

 

"ouch..!"

 

"gosh, i'm sorry! are you okay?" the girl kneels down and grabbed sana's hand, helping to get her up. sana looks up and feels surprised, calling out her name without any hesistation, "nayeon? you came today! why didn't i saw you at the audience seats during the concert!" sana shouts out, jumps up and hugs nayeon tight, breathing her smells in.

 

nayeon always go to her fansign and concert, and she is the one that always by her side even when she wasn't this famous. sana loves her and would always gives her more fan services, it was like they aren't in a fan and idol relationship anymore, because they're practically friends now.

 

nayeon almost screams when sana hugs her, she knows that they are considered as friend from a long time ago, but there weren't much skinships between them, they are only used to clapping their hand together and high-fi with each other, nothing different with the other fans.

 

"s-sana, i can't breathe-" nayeon states, pushing sana slightly although she doesn't want sana to let go of her, but she is sure that her face and ears must be so red as she is blushing so hard. "ah, sorry," sana lets go of her and smiles at her, as she is going to leave with nayeon, she stops.

 

she suddenly hugs and pulls nayeon back into the washroom from the back, her eyes turn into incredibly dark colour, whispering besides nayeon's ear, "you look so beautiful today."

 

nayeon can't help but moans out, sana is grinding up against her back, incredibly slowly and sexually. and most importantly, she feels something hard rocking against her, "sana, s-stop-"

 

"are you sure that you want to stop?" sana bites her ear slightly, hands roaming around her body and stops on her breast, gropping one of it and kneading softly.

 

she hesitates to answer sana's question, she wanted this, always- but she is in a dillema, she is afraid that she might be seen as a shallow girl, in the same time, she wants is so bad.

 

"not gonna answer my question?" sana hums as she releases her grips on nayeon, not going to force her if she really doesn't want it. just the moment she leaves, it is nayeon who grabbed her from behind, slamming the door shut, undressing herself as she looks into sana's eyes.

 

sana's eyes widened as she gulped, stopping her movements by grabbing her hands, "you don't have to-"

 

"i want it, sana, i want you so bad-" nayeon cuts her words and bring their lips together. sana smiles, tugging her softly.

 

it was soft pecks from the starts until the sana slips her tougue inside nayeon's mouth, nayeon moans into her mouth, arching into sana's touch. her clothes was removed by sana when she doesn't really notices.

 

sana pushes nayeon into the wall and pulls out the strap-on inside her pants, panting heavily at nayeon ears as she rubs it agaisnt her, pushing it in inch by inch slowly.

 

"hmmm- s-sana, _fuck_ -" nayeon cries out, the strap-on is stretching her so good, she pushes herself on sana shamelessly, trying to get more friction on it. "fuck, you're so hot," sana whispered, starting to thrust into her slowly.

 

it didn't took a long time for them to picked up their pace, the moans nayeon lets out is totally obscene, sana grops onto her hips hardly as she pumps at her in and out, groaning and mummuring praises into her ear, "so pretty, you're so good for me, babygirl."

 

"i- hmmm.. _m-mommy_ , _fuck me harder_ -" nayeon moans, moving her waist unconciously, matching the rhythm sana goes in and out of her. sana spanks her hardly, and nayeon cries out in pain, the next moment sana's fingers are in her mouth, telling her sucks on it to keep her volume down.

 

she didn't take much time to orgasm, nayeon moans out loudly and slammed herself into sana's hug, her chest heaving up and down, crawling against sana.

 

"babygirl, shouldn't you clean mommy up?" nayeon gets up in no time and falls onto her knees, grabbing sana's hips and takes the strap-on covered with her juice in her mouth.

 

although she only takes in the tips at the first, but the tastes on it makes her hums softly. she then tries to take the whole thing in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as sana thrusting softly, causing her tears starts to bream, it feels so, so good.

 

after she finishes, sana wraps her arms around her waist and gets her up, kissing her and tasting the sweetness on her lips, biting on her lips when she leaves them.

 

they doesn't speaks up after that, it was so quiet that nayeon starts to get scared of the atmosphere.

 

"hmmm, s-sana?" nayeon started nevously, rubbing her head agaisnt sana while she sits on her thigh. "what is it?" sana looks down at her, smiling softly.

 

"are- are we still, friends?" she gulps, she feels like she ruined their friendship, it was her who accepted sana's invitation and started all this. "are you serious? do you still think that we can be friends? after we _fucked_ each others?" sana answers her, not cautious with her words, and she notices that nayeon suddenly gets up from her and tries to leave. she stands up and falls almost immediately, her legs feels like jelly, and sobbing out suddenly, biting on her lips.

 

nayeon surprises sana and she places her hand on her face, staring into her eyes, the eyes that once fill with the whole galaxy are suddenly covered in tears. sana can't help but giggles, her eyes full with loveliness, "poor girl, did i say that we are not able to be meet anymore?"

 

"b-but, we- we aren't friends anymore-" nayeon cries out even louder, shoving her face into her knees as she tugs sana's hands away.

 

"shh- good girl, don't cry, let me finish it first, okay?" she pats her head, and nayeon looks up, facing her helplessly and nods. "would you like to be my girlfriend?" sana says with sincerity, showing her the most beautiful smile in the world.

 

nayeon stops crying at the second, and just when sana thought _thank god she finally stops crying_ \- nayeon's eyes are once fill with tears again, hugging her tight, "y-yes, i love you too."

 

"good girl, you're so sweet," she leaves a kiss on her forehead and kisses her tears away, patting her head gently.

 

♡

 

although the begin of their relationship might not be as romantic as the other couples, however they are sure that, their relationship is not going to have an end, but their loves are gonna sealed for eternity.

 

♡

**Author's Note:**

> this is somehow a ruined fic and a big big heart for ya if you read it all!
> 
> and most importantly happy birthday to our sweet nayeonnie!!
> 
> #HappyNayeonDay♡  
>  
> 
> a big uwu for all readers!♡


End file.
